Idris High
by Monkeytje
Summary: Clary, the new student, enrolls at Idris high (boarding school). Where she meets the most popular boy, Jace, and things soon start to heat up. Rated T, will turn into M.
1. Introduction

**Clary POV'**

"Clary we're here!" exclaimed my mum, "Look at my little girl all grown up now, leaving for boarding school."

I was not looking forward to this at all. My mum had pulled upon front of 'Idris High'. The new school I would be attending, where I would have to stay for the next 3 years. Most of the students here at Idris high have been here since middle school, so of course I would be 'The New Kid'.

I was still fiddling around with my bag. When my mum opened the car door and I had no choice but to reluctantly climb out.

"You're going to fit right in," crooned my mum.

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh come on, cheer up it can't be _that_ bad, look at how much your brother enjoys coming here!"

"Well I'm not Jonathan," I snapped.

* * *

**Isabelle POV'**

Today is the day I get to meet my new room mate! My headmaster told me I would like her a lot, and that I should go meet her at the school entrance at around 2PM.

It was now 2:15PM my new room mate was running late, I assumed. I don't like it when people are late.

I sat in front of the school entrance with Kealie and Simon.

"Earth to Izzy!" shouted Kealie.

"Sorry, I was just scanning the parking lot for a red head."

"So I was saying, Izzy, do you think your new roomie is going to be a cheerleader like us?"

"Well I saw her picture, and she definitely doesn't look like the nerdy type, so yeah I guess she's a cheerleader"

"OHHH!" I said, pointing in Clary's direction, "I think I spot my new roomie!" I quickly glanced at Kealie but she was deep in conversation with Simon, not noticing me. So I decided to walk into the parking lot and meet my new roommate, Clarissa Morgensten.

* * *

**Clary POV'**

I was halfway through the parking lot when a dark brown haired girl blocked my path.

"Excuse me," I growled impatiently.

"Hey!" shouted the dark haired girl after me, "My name is Isabelle, and you must be Clarissa Fray"

"It's just Clary," I muttered.

"Oh, okay, Hi Clary. Your my new room mate!"

"Hi," I muttered again. Great. I would be sharing a room with this absolutely gorgeous girl, by the way she dressed and the way people stare at her when she walked past I figured she was a cheerleader. A very popular cheerleader.

"Come on, follow me and I'll show you to our dorm. Tonight me and some of my friends are all going to my brother's room to celebrate the beginning of a new school year. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not."

We were walking towards this massive building, it looked kind of like Hogwarts to me. Isabelle soon introduced it as the infirmary and reception building but the headmaster's office was also in there. Then pointing to the building behind the reception building she said, "This is our dorm, it's connected with the guy's dorm, but lucky for us, our room is on the first floor!"

Once we reached the building, that she introduced me as our dorm, she led me inside and lead me to our room. It was at the end of the hallway overlooking a large green pitch, which I assumed was the football pitch. It was a nice looking room, the walls were painted light purple and there were two beds on either side of the room. There was also a private bathroom for us to share, and there was a sofa in the middle of the room in between our beds facing a big flat screen TV.

"Do all the dorms look like this?" I asked curiously.

"No, we get to decorate it ourselves, if you like we can split the room in half and you can decorate your side, while I do my side, that of course is if you don't like how it looks now," Isabelle said with a kind smile. She was actually kind of nice.

"I like how it looks now, it's nice"

"I designed it myself," explained Isabelle proudly, "I'll leave you here to settle in a bit but I'll be back here to pick you up at around 5, so we can head to my brother's room together."

"Okay."

She started to leave the room but once she got to the door she turned around and said with a wink, "Wear something cute."

Then with that she left the room, leaving me to unpack. I looked down at my phone to check the time, 3:05. My stomach growled I was hungry, on the car ride here I remember my brother telling me there's a snack vending machine on the fourth floor of the dorms, so I decided to look for it.

I found the staircase and trudged up stairs staring at my feet. I was too busy staring at the ground to notice a guy walking down the flight of stairs who was texting, until I ran into him. "Oof" I exclaimed. The boy had blonde hair, muscular arms. His skin was tanned a nice bronze colour making his golden eyes pop out even more, he was gorgeous.

"Sorry," he said, not looking up from his phone.

"It's okay," I muttered, nearly inaudible.

Him clearly not used to the lack of attention looked up from his phone at me. He looked a little puzzled, he slipped his phone into his back pocket and stuck ot his hand, "Jace."

I didn't want to take shake his hand, just a minute ago he couldn't even be bothered to look up at me and apologize. So I decided to give him the cold shoulder and continue trudging up the stairs.

* * *

**Jace POV'**

The girl, I just bumped into while texting was pretty, she had beautiful red curls running down to her waist, she looked shy and slightly lost. She had a pair of pretty emerald eyes, and her red hair made them stand out. I've never seen her here before, so I guessed she was new. My hand was still stuck out when she ignored it and walked up the stairs. She just ignored me, a girl, just ignored me. I couldn't believe myself, most girls would die just to talk to me, but this girl just ignored me completely.

I pulled her arm and she exclaimed, "What."

"You look a bit lost," I said ignoring her harsh response, "Do you want me to take you, wherever it is you want to go?"

"No," the girl said. I was shocked, and slightly bruised, but i wasn't going to give up now.

"Can I at least know your name, Red?"

"How's knowing my name going to change anything, Blonde," I chuckled I liked the name nickname 'Blonde'.

She seemed very pissed off when I started chuckling, in one movement she turned around and continued trudging up the stairs and I had no choice but to leave her alone.

* * *

**Clary POV'**

By the time I finally found the snack vending machine it was already 3:45. I still had to go back to my room and take a shower and get ready for this little get together that Isabelle invited me to. A part of me doesn't want to go, but if I don't go I wouldn't get to know anyone else.

I got back to my room, and because I got lost again it was 4:05 when i reached my room.

I took a quick shower and changed into a blank tank top, and white shorts. I didn't know what Isabelle meant by "Wear something cute." I had nothing cute, so I just decided to take it casual. I walked out of the shower only to see Isabelle already there sitting on the couch watching TV when I walked out. She was wearing a crop top, with some extremely short shorts.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready."

"I didn't hear you come in here, you startled me," she said turning around. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what I was wearing, "I thought I told you to wear something cute?"

"This is all that I have."

"We don't have time now, but next time i'm going to sure be the one dressing you up," and with that she walked out of the door expecting me to follow. So I did.

We walked up two flights of stairs and walked into the right corridor, she abruptly stopped in front of a room. She knocked on the door and shouted, "Hey! Open up!"

When the door opened, Jace was standing there with a cheeky smile on his lips. Just as I was about to turn away and head back down to my room, Isabelle grabbed my arm and dragged me into Jace's room. When I got dragged past Jace he leaned into my ear and whispered, "So we meet again, Red"

**XXXXX**

**Just to clarify, football as in Soccer. I hope you guys like my story:) I'll continue it if I get some feedback but I won't if I don't. **

**P.S. None of the characters are mine they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**P.P.S. Thank you for MI Cra-Cra and fashionnephilim for pointimg out my mistakes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I meant the characters belong to Cassandra Clare, sorry that was a typo. Thanks to fashionnephilim for pointing it out. Sorry.**

**Thank you to all the people who wrote a review, and to all the people who followed my story, and to all the people who took the time to read it.**

**XXXXX**

**Clary POV'**

Jace couldn't be Isabelle's brother that's impossible, they look nothing alike, but then again me and Jonathan look nothing alike, too.

Hardly getting halfway across Jace's room, Jace pulled Isabelle's arm, making her turn around. Her hand still having a strong grip on my arm, making me trip over my own feet only to find Jace catching me, "Thanks," I muttered.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend, Izzy?"

"Jace, this is Clary. Clary, this is Jace. Happy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

I could feel my cheeks reddening. Izzy let go of my arm and walked over to some other guys in Jace's room. Jace was staring at me with big curious eyes, making me blush a even deeper red.

"You look cute when you blush, Red," Jace said while stroking my cheek making me jump a little. I was just about to reply when Jace turned and followed Izzy. Just before he got there he turned around, "Well, come on then we're about to start our game."

I was confused, what game? Izzy never told me that we came here to play 'a game'. She said it was going to be a celebration, a party.

When I walked over they were all seated in a circle. The only two faces I knew were Izzy's and Jace's. Izzy sat next to two girls, the three of them were deep in conversation. Jace was grinning at me with a mischievous smile and patting on the ground next to him, beckoning me to sit with him.

I reluctantly walked over to Jace his smile widened, as I sat down, he cleared his throat and said, "Okay guys, lets begin. You know the rules, Truth or Dare, if you fail to complete your dare, or answer your question you have to remove an article of clothing," Everyone stopped their own conversations and were now all paying attention to him, "And this is Clary, she's new here, or so I suppose. She's Izzy new room mate."

There were a few whispers around the group but they settled down within a few minutes.

* * *

**Jace POV'**

"I'll go first," I volunteered since no one was volunteering.

"Alec, Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"What were you yesterday night, you didn't come into the room until 2AM," I chuckled as Alec turned a dark shade of red. My chuckled seemed to cause Clary to look up at me.

"Uh... Well."

"Well what?" snapped Izzy, I could tell by the look of her eyes, she was slightly mad and very curious.

"I was... I was... with..." I saw his eyes flicker to Magnus, I already knew he went out with Magnus but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"With?" Izzy was getting impatient.

"Magnus, we were just talking and lost track of time..."

"Yeah, yeah" I snickered.

Alec was turning bright red, Magnus was looking out of the window but I know he was blushing too.

* * *

**Clary POV'**

Jace was such a bastard. I was still deep in thought when I heard my voice being mentioned causing me to snap out of my trance.

"Truth or Dare, Clary," a tall blonde girl asked who was sitting next to Izzy, "I'm Maia, by the way."

"Dare," I muttered because I know this isn't the place where I wanted to out all of my dark secrets to everyone.

Maia, thought for a moment, and then a smile spread over her face. Oh god, I was going to regret choosing dare.

"I dare you to let Jace give you a hickey just believe your collar bone"

I was dumbfounded, "Why Jace?!" I blurted out.

"Well i'm not complaining," Jace said while smirking at me.

"Ugh, whatever" I said, "Quick before I change my mind."

"That makes me want to take my time."

Slowly he leaned toward me causing my cheeks to turn velvet. He grins as he see's my cheek flush slowly he leans even further down making me shudder a little. Memories were flooding back. Unpleasant memories.

_It was 5 years ago since I last saw Valentine, my biological father, but I never called him dad. He was a monster, he made me shudder whenever I thought about him. Never was it a good thought when it included my father. He scared me, I tried not think of him as much as possible, but right now I couldn't help it._

"Hey, hey, Clary!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders slightly, I snapped my head up and saw Jace's concerned face looking at me. Instantly I realize what was going on so I looked down at my collarbone but there was no hickie. Then I suddenly realized how stiff I was sitting, I looked up and saw that everyone had their eyes on me.

"I have to go."

* * *

**Jace POV'**

What happened, one moment she was still blushing. Then all of a sudden her whole body went stiff, before I even made contact with her. Before I realized what happened, Clary had already stormed out of the room leaving everyone startled. Since no one went after her I decided I would. So I did.

I ran my fingers across the wall as I ran towards Clary's room. Luckily she was sharing a room with Izzy, so I knew exactly where it was.

I was halfway down the corridor when I heard a loud door being slammed, I ran over and knocked on the door. After a few knocks and me shouting, "Please, open up, Clary. I know you're in there."

Clary finally replied, "Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," I said with deep concern in my voice.

After about 15 minutes of my standing in the hallway knocking and asking her to open the door, she finally did, and relief rushed through me. Why was I so relieved, I only just met this girl. I've known her for not even a day, why was she already causing me to care about her.

When Clary opened the door, I could see tears streaming down her face she sniffled and said, "Don't make me regret opening the door."

"I won't," I replied honestly. With that Clary wrapped around her arms around me and started crying again.

I carried her in my arms and slowly walked towards the couch. I stroked her head and held her hand and crooned, "It's okay." "It's okay." Until she finally stopped crying.

When I was sure she stopped crying I bent down my head and asked, "What's wrong, Red?"

"I don't want to tell you, I don't even _know_ you."

What she said was true, we didn't know each other, but the words still stung. After she realized she was holding my hand she quickly let go and moved a little away from me. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I decided not to push her, or she might start crying again. So I figured I might as well introduce myself to her properly so I began, "I'm Jace Wayland, my step sister is Isabelle also known as Izzy, and my step brother is Alec." I took a deep breath and continued, "I've been at this school since I was 10, when..." my voice trailed off.

**XXXXX**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise the story will turn into M once the plot develops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace POV'**

I was choking on my own words, and I knew Clary expected an answer but I just didn't seem to be able to spit out. Clary, looked up at me with those big Emerald eyes, and I couldn't help but feel bad for not completing my sentence so I took in deep breath and pushed the words out, "...my parents died."

I could feel a single tear rolling down my cheek, "Ever since my parents died."

I heard Clary gasp a little, "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

I don't understand myself, why did I just tell this girl that my parents died, I haven't even known her for more than half a day. I was still deep in thought when I felt Clary's fingers brush my cheek wiping away the tear, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Well I guess I should be going then, since you've stopped crying."

"No, stay." Clary said, while climbing into bed. I was shocked by her actions but I obeyed I climbed in next to her and she put her head on my chest, causing my heart beat to speed up. I knew she sensed it, and I felt a little smile spread across her face. Soon her breathing slowed down, I slowly pried her arm around my waist off me and tip toed out of her room, just as Izzy was walking towards it giving me a curious yet intense look.

* * *

**Clary POV'**

Maybe I wasn't the only who had a dark past, a dark upbringing.

I looked up and saw my alarm clock, it was 7:15 meaning I still had 45 minutes before I had to be at registration. I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, I soaked my body in warm water, trying to wash away all my fears and my past.

When I walked out of the shower Izzy was up, "I thought you'd never come out," and with that she walked into the bathroom and soon I could hear the shower water running.

It wasn't like i've never had to start the first day as a the new kid before, but today I felt the need to make a good impression of myself after all, I have to spend three years here.

Once Izzy got out of the shower she applied her make up and offered to do mine, so I let her. She didn't put much on my face but it was enough to make my eyes look bigger and make my face glow a little.

"What's your first class?" asked Izzy.

"Uh... Art."

"I'll show you to the classroom."

"Thank you," I said smiling, I was worried I was going to get lost.

When we were just walking out of the dorm entrance Izzy suddenly asked, "Are you okay, you know what happened last night?"

"Nothing really, I just had some memories come back to me..." I trailed off.

"Oh, if you ever need to talk you can always talk to me."

"I know, thanks."

We were walking across the football pitch when Izzy suddenly talked again, "You didn't sleep with Jace, yesterday did you?"

My cheeks immediately flushed, why would she think such a thing, "No." I said coming out a little harsher than I meant to.

"Good, because he's a player."

With that we walked into the building on the right side of the football pitch, where Izzy stopped and said with a smile, "The Art room is on the third floor, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, for showing me where my class is."

"No problem." and with that she turned and walked away from me, leaving me all alone.

I couldn't help but think what Izzy meant, "He's a player." but he seemed so nice. The thought actually really bugged me, it made me feel like a complete fool yesterday night for asking him to stay. I sighed and started walking up the stairs making my way into a big room where outside were a few paintings leaned against the wall and there was a big tomato model on the floor next to a huge pear. "This must me the Art room," I said to myself. I walked into the room and immediately something caught my eye, a head of pure blonde, with a vacant seat next to him. As I scanned the room I realized that was the only seat left. I was puzzled why would there be no girl sitting next to him, if he was such a player.

**XXXXX**

**Please leave me some reviews so I have motivation to continue writing. I hope you like the story so far, and please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. Or tell me what you liked and didn't like. Thank you :)**

**P.S. all characters belong to Cassandra Clare**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV'**

The night before I had already snooped around on our school's website finding out Clary's timetable. I don't understand why I felt like I had to do it, but I did anyway. I found out that Clary has Art, PE, English, Study Hall, AP Biology and then Free period. Lucky for me I had Art, and PE with her.

This morning when I walked into the Art room hardly anyone was there yet, so I sat down at an empty table and of course, girls came in and asked if they could sit with me, but I always told then it was reserved. Some girls had disappointed looks on their faces but that didn't affect me, it's not like i've never disappointed a girl before.

As the class was about to begin, a cluster of red finally walked in. I could see Clary scan the room and was desperately trying to find a seat. I slowly saw the realization creep on her face and she seemed more than dreading to be sitting with me for a whole school year. I was lost, any other girl would've paid a fortune to sit with me for a whole school year. Something about that hurt, I don't know why, I'm Jace Wayland, I can have any girl that I want. Yet I want the one that doesn't want me. Great.

As she came down to sit with me she said, "Don't think this means anything, I'm just sitting here because I have no choice." Wait, what. Did I do something wrong? Yesterday night she asked me to stay and now she seemed pissed off at me.

I decided to play it off cool so I replied, "Hi, to you too." with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Clary POV'**

Luckily my first period was Art, I love Art. I've always loved Art. I've loved Art since I was very little. Since as long as I can remember. Art was my outlet, and still is.

_Every night when Valentine came home, I'd be anxious. I'd try to think, try and guess out which version of him I'd meet tonight. If I was lucky he'd just hit me a few times, I've gotten pretty used to those smacks, but when he was in a bad mood, that be a totally different story._

I kept my head down during the whole class, and when Jace tried to talk to me, I pretended to not hear.

The bell finally went off, and I was pretty much finished drawing the teacher's task, so I had no homework, and I could finally escape the presence of Jace, but before I did, "Hey, what's your next class? Want me to walk you?"

I tried to think what my next class was, oh yeah. PE. It couldn't be that hard to find the football pitch. So I pretended not to hear again and walked out of the classroom. I could see some of the other girls in the class staring at me with disbelief.

* * *

**Isabelle POV'**

I just had Econ class, I fell asleep, as usual. It was so boring. I was about to head out and find Maia since we both had a free period, when I ran into a guy I've not seen before. He looked a little geeky, with thick glasses, brown hair, but despite his geeky-ness he was pretty cute.

He looked up at me and quickly said, "Sorry." and rushed off. I guess he was shy.

I looked down and saw that he'd dropped one of his books, and on the cover it said Simon Lewis. I stuffed the book in my bag and continued walking towards Maia.

* * *

**Jace POV'**

It was no big deal, I can have any girl I want. Plus, I have PE with her now, whether she likes it or not.

I was still deep in thought when I felt an arm around me, "Hey Buddy." Of course. Sebastian. The striker, along with me. Ever since he'd hooked up with Izzy, he considered me his _Buddy_ but he didn't know that I hated his guts. He never got over Izzy, but Izzy always thought it was a one time thing, so he's been begging me to hook them up again ever since.

"Hey"

"You sound glum, considering today there are going to be the football try outs"

"Yeah, well. Nothing"

"Anyways, did you ask Izzy yet?"

"I told you already, she doesn't want to hook up again."

"How do you know, you've never even asked her. I'm _the_ Sebastian, any girl would want to hook up with me." and with that he walked off. I sighed with relief, finally he'd leave me alone to worry about my problems.

* * *

**Clary POV'**

I quickly rushed out to the field, not wanting to be the last one there.

When I approached I could here the coach starting to call out the names already. Luckily I was just in time to hear my name being read out, "Clarissa Fray."

"Here." gosh. Why'd he have to say my full name out loud.

"Today we will be playing football, you guys know the rules for football. Jace and Sebastian will be the captains." Wait. What. Jace?! Could this get any worse. I already had Art with him, and now PE?! Ugh. Great.

As Jace walked to the front I could see a smirk on his face while he looked straight at me. I bet I was going to be the last one chosen, I'm the new kid after all.

"Clarissa." My head snapped up, I was the first one being chosen, and of course the picker was Jace.

As I awkwardly walked up to the front to stand behind Jace, I could feel every other girl's eyes bore into my back, causing me to shiver. I hated Jace. He would make me be hated by every other girl at Idris High. Why would he do that to me. UGHHHHH.

**XXXXX**

**Hope you guys like the story so far. Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot:) Please write me reviews! They motivate me to continue writing!**

**P.S. all characters belong to Cassandra Clare**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace POV'**

I knew Clary wouldn't talk to me if it wasn't for that fact that I was her captain, and she was on my team. Letting Sebastian pick first, might ruin my team's chances to win, but ah well who cares.

As I was discussing the teams tactics Clary poke for the first time since I chose her, "I want to play attack." Everyone turned around to stare at her, some of the guys started to protest saying she should be put in mid field if not get benched. Since most girls got bench or just stood on the field doing nothing.

I was about to protest and make a witty comment when I thought why is it shed ask for a specific position, she is the quiet and shy kind. There must have been a good and valid reason so I replied, "Why not, red. Let's see what you can do, but I warn you I wont to bench you." I smirked.

"I wont let you down." with that she flipped her hair and walked up to the half way line.

My teammates started to protest, they started to say things like, "Are you insane?" "Your mental." but I didn't care, I wanted to see what Clary could do. I had a feeling she played football back at her old school, and something about her positioning on the field told me she wasnt bad.

Coach blew his whistle signaling that the match was about to begin. I walked up to the middle and shook hand with Sebastian. Coach flipped a coin and I yelled, "Tails!"

"Tails it is!"

I walked back to my teammates and signaled them to huddle up, "Let's kick some ass!" the whole team cheered.

I started walking back towards the centre and remembered Clary was playing striker along with me, since we played 7 a side we were the only two strikers.

The whistle blew again, and I passed the ball to Clary, who immediately passed it back to midfield.

As the game progresses, I couldn't believe what I saw, and neither could the rest of coax class. Clary had moves, she skillfully dribbled the ball past the defenders and at one point even did a perfect roulette. Even I had to admit that girl knows how to play football.

When the game ended, everyone couldn't help but stare at Clary, she was crazy good. But of course nowhere near as good as me. We won the game 3-2, Clary shot two of the goals, but of course I gave the assists.

* * *

Clary POV'

One of the reasons I had chosen to enrol at Idris high was because they were big on football. Football was the biggest sport, but judging by the game just now, Idris High didn't own a girls team. I was pretty sad about that I really wanted to play football throughout the year and be a part of a team.

The game ended, and everyone was staring at me. Even coach was. No one actually seemed to know how to react, there were some whispers around the group but no one actually spoke up. Until of course Jace did, "Not bad for a girl." he said with a wide smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him so bad.

"Not bad?! She was _amazing!" _coach interfered.

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up, so I decided to stare at my feet.

"We have try outs tonight. Even though we don't have a girls team, I think you should try out, I even think you could make the guys team." coach said, leading some gasps and some more whispers. "I know the guys can make an exception, they clearly need you."

As I looked up I said, "Thanks. I'll think about it."

"Okay guys, class dismissed! Clary, I really hope you'll think about my offer and come tonight. The team could really use a girl like you."

I nodded and started walking towards the changing rooms. When a hand grabbed my arm, causing me turn around.

**XXXXX**

**thank you for the nice reviews :) so this is short chapter is dedicated to everyone who took the time ti write me a review but especially LOVERGIRL, Ruby and browneyes0207 because they took the time to write more than just one review:) THANK YOU! **

**Please write a review! Also point out my mistakes if you see any :)**

**Football as in Soccer!**

**P.S. I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV'**

Me and Sebastian had already confronted the other guys. Even if Clary was a girlk she still had exceptional skills, and a perfect aim, coach was right we needed someone like her on our team. This year I was determined to beat the ducklings, they were good but with Clary on our team we could beat them easily plus they always double teamed me so they wouldn't be paying much attention to a _girl_, meaning she could secure us a goal basically claiming the victory.

Alec started to protest, "but It's a girl!"

"Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one."

That shut him up.

"Well when the coach asks us to play shirts and skins I sure hope she's skins. Yeah I'm in!" hooted Sebastian, due to his comment the guys started laughing.

I cleared my throat cabusing them to shut up and started jogging towards Clary with my team mates following, I pulled her arm and spun her around, "What do you want?" snapped Clary.

"Well, me and the guys could really use a girl on our team. Like you know so that we can stare at her ass." With that she slapped me hard, on my arm, it actually hurt.

"Let go. I'm late for class."

"No, please please come tonight."

She turned back around facing me and I could see shock pass through her. I smirked and turned around to walk in the other direction but not before I shouted, "See ya tonight, Red."

* * *

**Clary POV'**

Did Jace Wayland, just beg me. Am I dreaming?! The infamous player just begged me? The team captain. Well I guess that means I'll be going to the try outs tonight.

As I was walked into my room, Izzy, Maia and another girl. Were sitting on her bed talking about something, but as soon as I walked in they stopped talking. Izzy was the first to open her mouth and say something, and to my surprise it was directed at me, "Hey, you coming to the cheerleading try outs tonight?"

"Wait, what? Tonight? But I thought it was the football try outs tonight?"

"Yeah, we have try outs next to the guys. At the same time. You coming, tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." but they didn't know I was planning to go to the football try outs and not the cheerleading try outs.

Once I finished replying they stood up and left the room, resuming their original conversation. I couldn't be bothered to chase after them, after all I had football try outs to attend soon and I still haven't started wearing my uniform.

I walked onto the pitch and was heading towards the football coach when I heard Izzy shout, "Hey, Clary, your walking to the wrong try outs. Cheerleading try outs are here!"

"Yeah I know." I replied with a cheeky smile. That left everyone staring at me, and I mean everyone. Some of the girls giggle and some of them gasped. I ignored them and continued making my way towards my football coach

* * *

**Jace POV'**

I decided to break the silence on the pitch, "I'm glad you decided to join us, Red" and I flashed my favourite smile and I swear for a moment I saw her blush, but it was almost instantly gone.

"I'm not here for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever suit you, Red."

I was about to make another sarcastic comment when coach interrupted us, "Listen up guys! Today are the try outs, I will be hand picking 24 of you. There are 32 of you here, so work hard and try your best. If you don't make the 24 cut don't hesitate to come and ask me for tips. Next week Monday we will be having a match against the Ducklings. Don't think just because you made the cut, you won't need to continue working hard. I can always exchange you for an originally cut member. Understand?"

"Yes!" responded the whole team with enthusiasm.

* * *

**Isabelle POV'**

"Clary's trying out for the guys team?!"

"Yeah apprently today, she was among one of the best players during their game in PE." responded Kaelie.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I wonder if she'll make the team though? The gpfirst girl ever to be on the guys football team."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Clary POV'**

Try outs were exhausting, but I'm pretty sure I made the cut. Coach told us he'd post the results in 10 minutes. So I decided to sit on the pitch playing with the AstroTurf.

"Hey, why so glum." I looked up, of course. Jace. I ignored him, but he sat down anyways, "Why are you so mad at me, yesterday you asked me to stay and today your giving me the silent treatment. Did I do something wrong?"

Before I had a chance to answer the coach called us. Everyone was trying to push to the front to see if they made the team. I was trying to look, bcould just couldn't.t push my way in. So I decided to sit back down and wait.

"Hey Clary!" Jace called to me, "Congrats you made the cut! But your not in the starting 11..."

I actually thought I'd make the starting team, but I guess my dad was right.

_No matter what you do, you will never be as good as Jonathan. In fact you will never be more than a worthless piece of garbage. Lying there to rot. _

I shuddered and snapped out of it when I felt Jace slightly shaking my shoulders, "Hey Clary. It's okay. You didn't make starting but at least your on the team."

"No! It's not okay! You don't understand!" I screamed back at him.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't make starting first time either, and if you really want I can help you improve. We could meet up every day and work on your skills?"

I don't know if it was what my dad used to say, but I nodded and agreed on letting him help me improve. He flashed that gorgeous smile at me, instantly making me blush. he started to walk away from me but he turned his head and called, "I'llsee you tmr here at 7."

**XXXXX**

**If you see any typos please point them out :) please continue writing me reviews they mean a lot :) **

**P.S. I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
